12 Stycznia 2003
TVP 1 06:30 Czas relaksu 06:50 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Latające misie; odc.30 - Ochrona środowiska; serial anim.prod.chorwacko-kanadyjskiej 08:05 Janka; odc.2/15 Spełnione marzenie; serial TVP 08:35 Siódme niebo; odc.45 - Pijany jak ja; serial prod.USA 09:25 Teleranek 09:50 To niesamowite!; odc.35; serial prod.USA 10:20 Od przedszkola do Opola; Zespół Raz Dwa Trzy 10:55 Myślisz o kimś? - Wybierz teledysk! 11:25 Przyjaciele; program z udziałem niepełnosprawnych 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:15 Książki na zimę 12:25 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Co Pani na to? 13:35 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Liberec 15:45 Trochę kultury; magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy stereo 16:05 Czas na dokument; BBC w Jedynce; Życie ssaków odc.4/10 - Mistrzowie dłuta; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:40 Śmiechu warte 18:05 Lokatorzy; Związki rodzinne; serial TVPstereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele; serial anim.prod.USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Zaginiona; odc.2/7 Okup; 2002 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Agnieszka Grochowska, Danuta Stenka, Jan Frycz i inni. 21:00 Wykrywacz kłamstw; quiz rozrywkowy 21:30 Czas na dokument; Obudzić Olę; 2002 film dokumentalny 22:00 Rajd Paryż - Dakar; relacja 22:10 Losowanie audiotele 22:15 Uczta kinomana; Jimmy Hollywood; Jimmy Hollywood; 1994 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Barry Levinson; wyk: Joe Pesci,Christian Slater,Victoria Abril 00:10 Uczta kinomana; Idioci; Idioterne; 1998 komediodramat prod.duńskiej dla dorosłych; reż: Lars Van Trier; wyk: Bodil Jorgensen,Jens Albinus,Louise Hassing 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:10 Film dla niesłyszących; Czterdziestolatek; odc.8/21 - Otwarcie trasy, czyli czas wolny; serial TVP 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.109; serial TVP; powt. 08:50 Graz - kulturalna stolica Europy 2003 09:15 Nie tylko dla komandosów 09:40 Błękitna planeta; odc.2/9; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 10:30 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 11:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; odc.87 Kolejowy smak 11:30 Panorama 11:35 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 12:00 Brakujące ogniwo; Missing Link; 1988 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Carolyn i David Hughes; wyk: Peter Elliott,David Damaseb,Johannes Bees 13:30 Panorama 13:35 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 14:00 Familiada; odc.914; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc.479 - Marzenie restauratorki; telenowela TVP 15:05 Panorama 15:10 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16:00 Panorama 16:15 Pogoda 16:20 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 21:00 Zielona karta; odc.17; telenowela dok.TVP 21:25 Gorączka; program Małgorzaty Domagalik 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Losowanie audiotele 22:40 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 00:05 Kocham kino na bis; Fotograf elfów; Photographing fairies; 1997 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Nick Willing; wyk: Toby Stephens, Emily Wolf, Ben Kinsley, Frances Barber 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:30 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial dla dzieci Francja 07:00 Wyprawa na Zachód - serial animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności, pogoda 08:00 Koncert życzeń 08:25 Prognoza pogody dla narciarzy 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Pięć pytań o Unię 09:00 Teleplotki - magazyn 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Dzieci warte milion dolarów - film obyczajowy 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 12:10 W wielkim świecie - magazyn kulturalny 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Z życia Kościoła 13:10 Od Rawy do Rawy - program muzyczny 13:35 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14:00 Klub globtrotera 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Człowiek i przyroda 15:30 Kurier 15:40 Prognoza pogody 15:45 Aktualności, pogoda 16:00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Polska Agencja Satyryczna - magazyn 17:15 Przeglądarka Trójki 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Teleplotki - magazyn 18:00 Aktualności, Prognoza pogody 18:25 Wiadomości sportowe 18:30 Kurier 18:40 Prognoza pogody 18:45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 19:30 Stawka większa niż życie - serial wojenny 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21:15 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Niedzielny magazyn sportowy 22:15 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Sport 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Zgodnie z prawem 23:30 Polowanie na muchy - film obyczajowy Polska 01:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Hitmania - program muzyczny 07:00 4 X 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Magazyn religijny 08:00 Jednorożec Kleo - serial aninnowany Kanada 2000 08:30 Mumia niania - serial animowany 09:00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:35 Power Rangers - serial fantastyczny USA 1994 10:00 Muzykogranie - program muzyczny 11:00 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 12:00 Spadaj na drzewo! - komedia USA 1988 13:50 Luzik guzik - serial obyczajowy USA 1999 14:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Szpiedzy i piraci - serial przygodowy Niemcy/Włochy 2000 17:50 Gang panny Glenn - serial kryminalny USA 2000 18:45 Infonnacje, Sport 19:05 Prognoza pogody 19:10 Stan wyjątkowy 2 - serial sensacyjny USA 1998 20:05 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21:20 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy Polska 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy Polska 22:35 Idol - wyniki - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:50 Piłkarski salon 00:50 Magazyn sportowy 02:50 Muzyka na BIS 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Telesklep 07:50 Wunschpunsch - serial animowany 08:15 Action Man - serial animowany 08:40 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 09:05 Rockandrollowy świat - film obyczajowy USA 1999 10:40 Poszukiwacze - western USA 1956 12:50 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 14:05 Akademia policyjna - serial komediowy USA 1984 15:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 15:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia USA 1993 17:05 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy Polska 2001 17:45 We dwoje - teleturniej 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:45 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:30 Supenwizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 23:00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23:30 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nenwach 00:05 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Tajemnice Smallville - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 01:30 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy Polska 2002 01:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.00 Przygody Rio Tin Tina (powt.) 6.30 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem 7.00 Biały Kieł (powt.) 7.30 Zakręcony (powt.) 8.00 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (powt.) 8.30 M.A.S.H. (powt.) 9.00 Zapasy z Hulkiem Hoganem 9.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (49) -serial przygod. USA 10.00 Niebiański pies (powt.) 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Super VIP 13.00 A ku ku 13.30 VIP Extra- U2 14.00 W imię wolności - film przygod. USA, 1976 (84 min) 16.00 MacGyver (4) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Jets (4) - serial sens. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Diabli nadali (24) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Gęsia skórka (21) - serial dla młodzieży kanad. 19.00 W imieniu miłości : Tragedia w Teksasie - dramat USA, 1995 (88 min) 21.00 To ię w głowie nie mieści 21.30 Idol Extra 22.00 Drogówka- magazyn 22.30 Komenda - magazyn 22.55 Na wysokich obrotach (6) - serial sens. niem. (powt.) 23.45 Przybysze: Mroczny horyzont - film SF USA. 1994 (90 min) 1.35 Super VIP - magazyn muzyczny 2.00 Strefa P 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.50 Telesklep 8.10 Łowca dusz 8.35 Wilki morskie 9.00 Magiczny amulet − serial USA 9.50 Tajemnicza wyspa − serial USA 10.15 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody − serial dok. 11.05 Nauka jazdy 11.35 Szamańska rzeka − film kanad. 13.15 Rodziców nie ma w domu − serial pol. 13.45 Zatoka Marlina − serial USA 14.40 Zdumiewające zwierzęta 15.35 Portret stulecia 16.20 Asy wywiadu − serial USA 17.15 Wojenne ugory − film USA 19.05 Rodzinny album − serial USA 20.00 W obronie dziecka − film USA 21.45 Z Ziemi na Księżyc − serial USA 23.00 Co za tydzień − magazyn 23.30 Rodzina Beanów − film USA 1.15 W obronie dziecka − film USA (90 min.) 2.45 Koniec programu TV Polonia 08:15 M jak miłość; odc.71; serial TVP 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę 09:10 Uczmy się polskiego; lekcja 17 - Propozycja nie do odrzucenia 09:40 Simba, król zwierząt; odc.6/52 - Wielkie wyróżnienie Simby; serial anim.prod.francusko-włoskiej 10:05 Przedszkolandia; serial dok.Barbary Pawłowskiej 10:30 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 10:55 Z kapitańskiego salonu; magazyn 11:10 Złotopolscy; odc.410 - Zaskakujące wybory; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:35 Złotopolscy; odc.411 - Irytacje; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Ludwig van Beethoven - V Symfonia c-moll op.67; koncert 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła Podwyższenia Krzyża Świętego w Grudziądzu 14:05 Wiedźmin; odc.1/13 - Dzieciństwo; serial TVP 15:10 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku; Wallenberg; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 18:00 M jak miłość; odc.71; serial TVP; powt. 18:55 Zaproszenie; Ropa, Łemki i Hucuły; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Podróże kapitana Klipera; odc.2/13 - Bananowy rejs; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:00 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 21:00 Sfora; odc.4/9; serial sensacyjny TVP stereo; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 XI Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 00:10 M jak miłość; odc.71; serial TVP; powt. 01:00 Simba, król zwierząt; odc.6/52 -Wielkie wyróżnienie Simby; serial anim.prod.francusko-włoskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:57 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; Jagna Marczułajtis i Sebastian Kolasiński, Bartłomiej Topa; talk show (STEREO) 02:40 Sensacje XX wieku; Wallenberg; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego; powt. 03:30 Zaproszenie; Ropa, Łemki i Hucuły; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 03:55 Wiedźmin; odc.1/13 - Dzieciństwo; serial TVP; powt. 04:45 Książki z górnej półki; magazyn; powt. 05:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Gość w dom...; powt. 05:30 Z kapitańskiego salonu; magazyn; powt. 05:45 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci 06:00 Zakończenie programu TELE5 8:00 Telezakupy 8:30 Szeherezada - serial 9:00 Między nami pacjentami - serial 9:30 Na luzie - rozmowa z ...: Phil Collins - wywiad 10:30 Ikony popkultury - serial 11:25 Taaka ryba 11:50 Werdykt 12:15 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial 13:10 Ikony popkultury - serial 14:05 Taaka ryba 14:30 Sporty ekstremalne - serial 15:00 Ten dom to nie hotel - serial 15:55 Auto Motor i Sport 16:20 Na luzie - rozmowa z ...: Meatloaf - wywiad 17:20 Julie Lescaut - serial 19:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - serial 20:00 Pułapka - dramat obyczajowy 21:40 Bez tajemnic - serial 22:35 Auto Motor i Sport 23:00 Seks i zakupy 23:25 Werdykt POLSAT 2 06:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 07:20 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 60 min. 08:20 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 09:10 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 60 min. 10:10 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - Film dokumenatalny , 50 min. 11:00 Muzyczne rozmaitości - Program muzyczny , 60 min. 12:00 Kalejdoskop - Magazyn , 30 min. 12:25 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 12:30 Kalambury dla dzieci - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 13:00 Piłkarski salon - Magazyn piłkarski , 60 min. 14:00 Magazyn katolicki - Program religijny , Polska 2003 , 30 min. 14:30 4 x 4 - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:55 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 15:00 Hugo - Program dla dzieci , Polska , 30 min. 15:30 Punkt, set, mecz - Magazyn sportowy , 45 min. 16:15 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 16:30 Kinomaniak - Magazyn , 30 min. 16:55 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 17:00 Raz, dwa, trzy _ śpiewaj ty! - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 17:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 17:45 Dziennik - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 18:00 Na każdy temat - Talk show , 60 min. 19:00 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 19:15 Informacje - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 19:35 Bractwo Orła Białego - Program dla dzieci , 15 min. 19:45 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom - Program dla dzieci , 5 min. 19:50 Smakosze i rozkosze - Magazyn , 15 min. 20:05 Promenada sukcesu - Talk show , Polska 2002 , 40 min. 20:45 Komicy występują w Polsacie - Program rozrywkowy , 15 min. 21:00 Obieżyświat - Program podróżniczy , 30 min. 21:30 Pucuś - Serial komediowy , Andrzej Zaorski , Krzysztof Tyniec,Anna Wojton,Anna Majcher,Michał Bukowski,Katarzyna Bujakiewicz,Antonina Girycz , Polska 2000 , 30 min. 22:00 Fundacja Polsat - Program publicystyczny , 15 min. 22:15 Muzyka polska - Program rozrywkowy , 60 min. 23:15 Strefa P - Magazyn muzyczny , 30 min. 23:45 Zerwane więzi - Talk show , 45 min. 00:30 Na każdy temat - Talk show , 60 min. 01:30 Aficionado - Program dokumentalny , 30 min. 02:00 Pasmo informacyjne - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 02:30 Psie serce - Serial , Tomasz Dembiński , Maria Pakulnis,Lech Mackiewicz,Maciek Chorzelski,Grzegorz Warchoł , Polska 2002 , 90 min. 03:15 Psie serce - Serial , Andrzej Kotkowski , Maria Pakulnis,Małgorzata Zajączkowska,Andrzej Chrzanowski,Iza Kuna,Elżbieta Komorowska , Polska 2002 , 45 min. 04:00 Liga Siatkówki Mężczyzn - Program sportowy , 120 min. TV PULS 10:30 Gra o Niemcy - Film dokumentalny , Niemcy 2000 , 90 min. 12:00 Anioł Pański - Reportaż , 30 min. 12:30 Sobór _ wrota XXI wieku - Film dokumenatalny , 60 min. 13:30 Śladami Chrystusa - Film dokumenatalny , Włochy , 30 min. 14:00 Kuchnia - Magazyn , 30 min. 14:30 Jak się robi... "102 Dalmatyńczyki" - Reportaż , 30 min. 15:00 Byli sobie odkrywcy - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Francja , 25 min. 15:25 Kacper i przyjaciele - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 15:45 Kacper i przyjaciele - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 15 min. 16:00 Studio otwarte _ Cybernetyki 7 - Program publicystyczny , 90 min. 17:30 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - Program publicystyczny , 30 min. 18:00 Jak się robi... "102 Dalmatyńczyki" - Reportaż , 30 min. 18:30 M Kwadrat - Talk show , 30 min. 19:00 Sobór _ wrota XXI wieku - Film dokumenatalny , 60 min. 20:00 Rodowody niepokornych - Film dokumentalny , Polska 1998 , 60 min. 21:00 Studio Otwarte _ Cybernetyki 7 - Program publicystyczny , 90 min. 22:30 Jak się robi... "102 Dalmatyńczyki" - Reportaż , 30 min. 23:00 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - Program publicystyczny , 30 min. 23:30 Rodowody niepokornych - Film dokumentalny , Polska 1998 , 60 min. ALE KINO! 08:00 Milioner - Film obyczajowy , Sylwester Szyszko , Janusz Gajos,Jadwiga Andrzejewska,Ewa Ziętek,Elżbieta Jasińska,Wanda Neumann,Tadeusz Teodorczyk,Witold Pyrkosz , Polska 1977 , 95 min. 09:35 Z miłości do... - Komedia , Richard Wenk , Andy Garcia,Andie MacDowell,Richard Bradford,Louis Mustillo,Fred Asparagus,Alice Drummond,Anita Elliott , USA/Francja 1999 , 115 min. 11:30 Arnold Schwarzenegger _ bohater Hollywood - Film dokumentalny , USA , 55 min. 12:25 Ostrożnie, bo usłyszy - Film obyczajowy , Carl Schultz , Wendy Hughes,Robyn Nevin,Nicholas Gledhill,John Hargreaves,Geraldine Turner,Isabelle Anderson,Peter Whitford , Australia 1983 , 115 min. 14:20 Osiem głów w torbie - Komedia , Tom Schulman , Joe Pesci,Andy Comeau,Kristy Swanson,Todd Louiso,George Hamilton,Dyan Cannon,David Spade , USA 1997 , 100 min. 16:00 Życie na bis - Film obyczajowy , Bud Yorkin , Gene Hackman,Ann-Margret,Ellen Burstyn,Amy Madigan,Ally Sheedy,Stephen Lang,Darrell Larson , USA 1985 , 120 min. 18:00 Wiejskie życie - Film obyczajowy , Michael Blakemore , Sam Neill,Greta Scacchi,John Hargreaves,Kerry Fox,Michael Blakemore,Googie Withers,Patricia Kennedy , Australia 1994 , 120 min. 20:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Program dokumentalny , USA , 60 min. 21:00 W swoim kręgu - Film obyczajowy , James Foley , Sean Penn,Christopher Walken,Mary Stuart Masterson,Chris Penn,Millie Perkins,Eileen Ryan,Tracey Walter , USA 1986 , 120 min. 23:00 Kickbokser - Film sensacyjny , Mark di Salle, David Worth , Jean-Claude Van Damme,Dennis Alexio,Dennis Chan,Michel Qissi,Haskell V. Anderson,Rochelle Ashana,Steve Lee , USA 1989 , 100 min. 00:40 Seryjni mordercy - Film dokumentalny , USA , 55 min. 01:35 Kampus - Komedia , Sönke Wortmann , Heiner Lauterbach,Axel Milberg,Sibylle Canonica,Armin Rohde , Niemcy 1998 , 125 min. FRANCE 2 06:15 Chut! Déconseillé aux adultes (CD2A) - Film animowany (dzieci) , 45 min. 07:00 Rayon X - Magazyn , 5 min. 07:05 Thé ou café - Program informacyjny , 55 min. 08:00 Rencontre ? XV - Program sportowy , 30 min. 08:30 Voix bouddhistes - Magazyn , 15 min. 08:45 Islam - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:15 Juda?ca - Magazyn , 15 min. 09:30 Chrétiens orientaux - Magazyn , 30 min. 10:00 Présence protestante - Magazyn , 30 min. 10:30 Jour du Seigneur - Magazyn , 30 min. 11:00 Messe - Magazyn , 50 min. 11:50 J.D.S. infos - Magazyn , 15 min. 12:05 Chanter la vie - Program muzyczny , 50 min. 12:55 Rapport du loto - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 13:15 J'ai rendez-vous avec vous - Program informacyjny , 25 min. 13:40 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 13:45 Vivement dimanche - Program rozrywkowy , 110 min. 15:35 Washington Police - Craig T. Nelson,Lynne Thigpen,Roger Aaron Brown,David O'Hara,Sean Patrick Thomas,Elizabeth Marvel,Justin Theroux , 50 min. 16:25 Boston Public - Serial , Jessalyn Gilsig,Chi McBride,Fyvush Finkel,Anthony Heald,Joey Slotnick,Thomas McCarthy , 50 min. 17:15 J.A.G. - Serial sensacyjny , David James Elliott,Catherine Bell,John M. Jackson,Karri Turner,Randy Vasquez , 50 min. 18:05 Stade 2 - Program sportowy , F , 65 min. 19:10 Histoires formidables - Program rozrywkowy , 5 min. 19:15 Vivement dimanche prochain - Program rozrywkowy , 45 min. 20:00 Journal - Program informacyjny , 35 min. 20:35 Paris_Dakar - Program sportowy , 5 min. 20:40 Talent de vie - Program informacyjny , 2 min. 20:42 Météo - Program informacyjny , 3 min. 20:45 Un c$oeur qui bat - Program informacyjny , 10 min. 20:55 La reine blanche - Komedia , Jean-Loup Hubert , Catherine Deneuve,Bernard Giraudeau,Richard Bohringer,Jean Carmet,Laure Moutoussamy,Muriel Pultar , F 1990 , 130 min. 23:05 Y a un début ? tout - Program informacyjny , 125 min. 01:10 Journal de la nuit - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 01:25 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 01:30 Le bivouac - Program sportowy , 30 min. 02:00 Vivement dimanche prochain - Program rozrywkowy , 40 min. 02:40 Savoir plus santé - Magazyn , 50 min. 03:30 Thé ou café - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 04:20 24 heures d'info - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 04:35 Météo - Program informacyjny , 5 min. 04:40 Stade 2 - Program sportowy , F , 65 min. 05:05 Programmes Urti - Film dokumentalny , 5 min. 05:10 Eurocops - 65 min. AB 1 06:00 Peter Strohm - Klaus Lowitsch,Dietrich Siegl,Cléo Kretschmer,Sieghart Rupp,Christian Futterknecht,Dietrich Hollinderbäumer , 60 min. 07:00 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 07:20 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 07:50 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 08:20 Dragon ball - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 08:40 Dragon Ball Z - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Japon , 30 min. 09:10 Dragon Ball GT - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 09:30 Bioman 2 Maskman - Serial SF , Japon , 30 min. 10:00 Canal Club - Program informacyjny , 50 min. 10:50 Tout pour la musique - Serial komediowy , 50 min. 11:40 Georgie - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 20 min. 12:00 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 12:30 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 13:00 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , Etats-Unis , 40 min. 13:40 Fist of the North Star - Film sensacyjny , Tony Randel , Etats-Unis 1995 , 90 min. 15:10 One up - Program informacyjny , France 2002 , 20 min. 15:30 Friends - Serial komediowy , Dana de vally , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , Etats-Unis/Europe , 30 min. 16:00 Friends - Serial komediowy , James Burrows , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 20 min. 16:20 Friends - Serial komediowy , James Burrows, Gary Halvorson , Jennifer Aniston,Courteney Cox,Lisa Kudrow,Matt LeBlanc,Matthew Perry,David Schwimmer , USA , 30 min. 16:50 Friends - Serial komediowy , Courteney Cox,Jennifer Aniston,David Schwimmer,Matthew Perry,Matt Leblanc,Lisa Kudrow , 20 min. 17:10 Friends - Serial komediowy , Courteney Cox,Jennifer Aniston,David Schwimmer,Matthew Perry,Matt Leblanc,Lisa Kudrow , 30 min. 17:40 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:10 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 18:40 Beastmaster, le dernier des survivants - Serial sensacyjny , Don A Coscarelli , Canada 1999 , 50 min. 19:30 The Steve Harvey Show - Serial komediowy , Etats-Unis , 30 min. 20:00 Jerry Springer Show - Magazyn , 40 min. 20:40 L'invincible - Serial sensacyjny , Lorenzo Lamas,April Telek,Steve Braun,Robert Ito , Canada , 50 min. 21:30 Nikita - Ted Hanlan , Peta Wilson,Roy Dupuis,Tobin Bell,Alberta Watson,Don Franks,Matthew Ferguson , Etats-Unis , 40 min. 22:10 Les documents interdits - Film dokumentalny 1989 , 20 min. 22:30 Elle voit des nains partout ! - Film SF , Jean-Claude Sussfeld , Christian Clavier,Thierry Lhermitte,Roland Giraud,Martin Lamotte,Philippe Bruneau , France 1981 , 110 min. 00:20 Les chevaliers du zodiaque - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 30 min. 00:50 Ranma 1 / 2 - Serial animowany (dzieci) , 25 min. 01:15 Interm?de - 285 min. SUPER RTL 06:00 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 75 min. 07:15 Bumpety Boo _ Der kleine gelbe Superflitzer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1986 , 20 min. 07:35 Drei kleine Geister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1992 , 10 min. 07:45 Skipper - Serial animowany (dzieci) , DK 2000 , 15 min. 08:00 Oswald Oktopus - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2000 , 10 min. 08:10 Little People - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA/DK 2002 , 10 min. 08:20 Bob, der Baumeister - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 1998 , 10 min. 08:30 Merlin, der Zauberhund - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB 2000 , 15 min. 08:45 Kleine Planeten _ Gute Reise, Bing und Bong! - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2001 , 15 min. 09:00 Tommy und Oscar - Serial animowany (dzieci) , I 1997 , 25 min. 09:25 Die sieben kleinen Monster - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN 2000 , 30 min. 09:55 Geschichten aus der Gruft - Serial animowany (dzieci) , CDN/F 1999 , 25 min. 10:20 Spielegalaxie - Teleturniej , D 2001 , 30 min. 10:50 Noahs Kids - Program edukacyjny , F 1995 , 25 min. 11:15 Li-La-Launebär - Program dla dzieci , 30 min. 11:45 Was ist was TV - Magazyn , D 2001 , 25 min. 12:10 Marsupilami: Die neuen Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F 1999 , 25 min. 12:35 Wild Instinct _ Tiere wie wir - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F 2000 , 30 min. 13:05 Lucky Luke _ Die neuen Abenteuer - Serial animowany (dzieci) , F/CDN 2001 , 20 min. 13:25 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 13:50 Disneys Aladdin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 14:15 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1997/1998 , 25 min. 14:40 Jimmy Neutron - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 2002 , 30 min. 15:10 Unten am Fluss _ Watership Down - Serial animowany (dzieci) , GB/CDN 1999 , 25 min. 15:35 Abenteuerliche Märchen mit Micky - Film animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 50 min. 16:25 Cybertop - Serial animowany (dzieci) , D 2002 , 5 min. 16:30 Drei furchtbar nette Monster - Film animowany (dzieci) , Guido Manuli , USA/I 1999 , 65 min. 17:35 Disneys Art Attack - Program dla dzieci , GB 1998 , 25 min. 18:00 Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1990 , 25 min. 18:25 Disneys Aladdin - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1994/1995 , 25 min. 18:50 Große Pause - Serial animowany (dzieci) , USA 1998/1999 , 30 min. 19:20 Mr. Bean - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Alexei Alexeev , GB 2002 , 25 min. 19:45 Die Dinos - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Jay Dubin , USA 1991/1994 , 30 min. 20:15 Traumhochzeit - Program rozrywkowy , D 1994 , 100 min. 21:55 Gefährliche Erinnerung - Thriller , Harry S. Longstreet , Tracey Gold,Bess Armstrong,Michael Shulman,Mark Joy,Harold P. Pruett,Jay Anthony,Brian Gamble , USA 1996 , 100 min. 23:35 Mr. Bean - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Alexei Alexeev , GB 2002 , 30 min. 00:05 Die Dinos - Serial animowany (dzieci) , Jay Dubin , USA 1991/1994 , 20 min. 00:25 Infomercials - Program informacyjny , 105 min. 02:10 Nachtprogramm - Program rozrywkowy , 230 min. EUROSPORT NIEMIECKICH 08:30 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 09:00 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 90 min. 10:30 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 45 min. 11:15 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 75 min. 12:30 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 13:30 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 15 min. 13:45 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 105 min. 15:30 Antalya Cup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 16:30 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 17:30 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 75 min. 18:45 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 19:30 WATTS - Program sportowy , 30 min. 21:00 Louis-Vuitton-Cup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 21:00 Internationale Profikämpfe - Program sportowy , 90 min. 22:30 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 23:00 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 23:15 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 23:15 Weltcup - Program sportowy , 60 min. 00:15 Telefonica Dakar - Program sportowy , 30 min. 01:00 Eurosportnews - Program sportowy , 15 min. 01:00 Australian Open - Program sportowy , 480 min. EURONEWS 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen - Program informacyjny , 300 min. 11:00 News - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 News - Program informacyjny , 240 min. 19:00 News - Program informacyjny , 15 min. 19:15 Europeans - Program informacyjny , 8 min. 19:23 News - Program informacyjny , 52 min. 20:15 Perspectives - Program informacyjny , 20 min. 20:35 News - Program informacyjny , 205 min. 00:00 Spätnachrichten - Program informacyjny , 360 min. NBC 06:00 European Market Week - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 06:30 Morris Cerullo - Magazyn , 30 min. 07:00 Hour of Power - Magazyn , 60 min. 08:00 Randy Morrison - Magazyn , 30 min. 08:30 Cottonwood Christian Centre - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 09:00 Creflo Dollar - Magazyn , 30 min. 09:30 Joyce Meyer - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 10:00 Bibel-TV - Magazyn , 30 min. 10:30 TV-Predigt mit Pastor Wegert - Magazyn , 30 min. 11:00 Hof mit Himmel - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 11:30 Hour of Power - Magazyn , 60 min. 12:30 TV-Predigt mit Pastor Wegert - Magazyn , 30 min. 13:00 RTL-Shop - Program informacyjny , 120 min. 15:00 Golfmagazin - Program sportowy , 120 min. 17:00 Europa Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 17:30 Golfmagazin - Program sportowy , 120 min. 19:30 Europa Journal - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 20:00 Greetz - Music magazine , 120 min. 22:00 T-Games _ Die Show - Magazyn , 30 min. 22:30 Best of T-online - Magazyn , 30 min. 23:00 Giga Games - Magazyn , 120 min. 01:00 TV-Predigt mit Pastor Wegert - Magazyn , 30 min. 01:30 TV-Predigt mit Pastor Wegert - Magazyn , 30 min. 02:00 Giga Games - Magazyn , 120 min. 04:00 Giga Party - Magazyn , 60 min. 05:00 Middle East This Week - Program informacyjny , 30 min. 05:30 Asia Market Week - Program informacyjny , 30 min. CNN 06:00 International Correspondents 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 Next@CNN 08:00 World News 08:30 Inside Europe 09:00 World News 09:30 Inside Africa 10:00 Larry King 11:00 World News 11:30 World Sport 12:00 World News 12:30 People In The News 13:00 World News 13:30 World Sport 14:00 World News 14:30 Pinnacle 15:00 World News 15:30 Business Unusual 16:00 World News 16:30 World Sport 17:00 World News 17:30 International Correspondents 18:00 Late Edition 20:00 World News 20:30 Design 360 21:00 World News 21:30 Next@CNN 22:00 Global Challenges 22:30 The Music Room 23:00 World News 23:30 World Sport 00:00 World Business This Week 00:30 The Daily Show With Jon Stewart: Global Edition 01:00 Newsbiz Today 02:30 World Report 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 World News 04:30 Diplomatic License 05:00 World News 05:30 Inside Europe BBC WORLD 06:00 BBC News 06:30 Top Gear 07:00 BBC News 07:30 Reporters 08:00 BBC News 08:30 Rough Science 09:00 BBC News 09:30 This Week 10:00 BBC News 10:15 Profiles: Saddam Hussein 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Click Online 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Simpson's World 13:00 BBC News 13:10 Ice Dogs 14:00 BBC News 14:05 Dateline London 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Reporters 16:00 BBC News 17:00 BBC News 17:30 This Week 18:00 BBC News 18:30 Top Gear 19:00 BBC News 19:15 Profiles: Saddam Hussein 20:00 BBC News 20:30 Simpson's World 21:00 BBC News 21:10 Ice Dogs 22:00 BBC News 22:30 Top Gear 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Dateline London 00:00 BBC News 00:30 Reporters 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 Correspondent 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Top Gear 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Dateline London 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 Reporters 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk TVN 24 Serwisy inf. co pół godziny 06:00 Multikino 06:30 Serwis sportowy 07:00 Studio 24 - wywiad 07:30 Zdrowie - magazyn 08:00 Multikino 08:30 Styl - magazyn 09:30 Raport TVN 24 10:00 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Automaniak 11:00 Loża prasowa (1) 11:30 Loża prasowa (2) 12:30 Raport TVN 24 13:00 Studio 24 13:30 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Zdrowie - magazyn 15:30 Automaniak - magazyn 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:30 Raport TVN 24 17:00 Reportaż/Serwis sportowy 17:30 Studio 24 18:30 Styl - magazyn 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Raport TVN 24 20:00 Loża prasowa 21:00 Magazyn sportowy 21:30 Automaniak 22:00 Studio 24 22:30 Styl - magazyn 23:00 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 Europejska corrida - magazyn 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty 02:00 Studio 24 02:30 Zdrowie - magazyn 03:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:30 Raport - magazyn reporterów 04:00 Studio 24 04:30 Styl - magazyn 05:00 Loża prasowa CNBC 06:00 Wall Street Journal 06:30 Market Week 07:00 Europe This Week 07:30 Asia Market Week 08:00 Randy Morrison 08:30 Cottonwood Christian Centre 09:00 Market Week 09:30 World Business Review 10:00 Far Eastern Economic Rev 10:30 Wall Street Journal 11:00 Europe This Week 11:30 Asia Market Week 12:00 CNBC Sports 16:00 Market Week 16:30 Wall Street Journal 17:00 Europe This Weel 17:30 Asia Market Week 18:00 Meet The Press 19:00 Time And Again 19:45 Dateline 20:30 Tonight Show With Jay Leno 21:15 Late Night With Conan O'Brien 22:45 Sketches 23:00 CNBC Sports 01:00 Asiasquawk Box 03:00 Market Week 03:30 Europe This Week 04:00 Asia Market MINIMAX 06:00 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu 06:25 Biblioteka Lizzie 06:30 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki 07:00 Cyberłowcy 07:25 Cyberłowcy 07:50 Traszka Neda 08:20 Królik Milczek 08:25 Arnold 08:50 Moje miasto 09:05 Niefortunna czarownica 09:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu 09:55 Biblioteka Lizzie 10:00 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt 10:10 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt 10:20 Pampalini, łowca zwierząt 10:30 Cyberłowcy 10:55 Cyberłowcy 11:20 Traszka Neda 11:50 Królik Milczek 11:55 Arnold 12:20 Moje miasto 12:35 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu 13:25 Biblioteka Lizzie 13:30 Tajemnice wiklinowej zatoki 14:00 Cyberłowcy 14:25 Cyberłowcy 14:50 Traska Neda 15:20 Królik Milczek 15:25 Arnold 15:50 Moje miasto 16:05 Niefortunna czarownica 16:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domui 16:55 Biblioteka Lizzie 17:00 Podwieczorek u Mini i Maxa 17:30 Cyberłowcy 17:55 Cyberłowcy 18:20 Traszka Neda 18:50 Królik Milczek 18:55 Arnold 19:20 Moje miasto 19:35 Niefortunna czarownica CARTOON NETWORK 06:00 Droopy, superdetektyw 06:20 Musze opowieści 06:45 Tom i Jerry 07:10 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 07:35 Mike, Lu i Og 08:00 Chojracka 60 09:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 09:30 Strażnicy czasu 10:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 10:30 Kosmiczna rodzinka 10:55 Atomówki 11:20 Mroczni i źli 11:45 Dwa głupie psy 12:10 Jam łasica 12:30 Ed, Edd + Eddy 13:00 Toonami 14:00 Scooby-Doo 14:30 Kino Cartoon Network: Złych czterech i pies Huckleberry 16:00 Atomówki 16:30 Cubix 17:00 Owca w wielkim mieście 17:30 Bliźniaki Cramp 18:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Tom i Jerry 19:30 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Flintstonowie FOX KIDS 06:00 Przygody Pytalskich 06:20 Lochy i smoki 06:45 Dennis rozrabiaka 07:10 Zły pies 07:30 Hamtaro 07:55 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 08:15 świat według Ludwiczka 08:40 Pokémon 2 09:00 Spiderman 09:25 Szalony Jack, pirat 09:45 Walter Melon 10:05 Oggy i karaluchy 10:30 Agenci Fox Kids: Inspektor Gadżet 10:50 Agenci Fox Kids: Odlotowe agentki 11:15 Agenci Fox Kids: Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 11:35 Agenci Fox Kids: Special Show 12:00 Szalony Jack, pirat 12:20 Power Rangers Time Force 13:05 Kot Ik! 13:30 Oggy i karaluchy 13:05 Pokémon 2 14:10 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 14:35 Jak dwie krople wody 15:00 Agenci Fox Kids: Inspektor Gadżet 15:20 Agenci Fox Kids: Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 15:30 Agenci Fox Kids: Odlotowe agentki 16:00 Agenci Fox Kids: Special Show 16:25 Oggy i karaluchy 16:45 Kot Ik! 17:10 Dennis rozrabiaka 17:35 świat według Ludwiczka 17:55 Jerry i paczka 18:15 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 18:40 Jak dwie krople wody 19:00 The Simpsons 19:30 Nowa rodzina Addamsów 19:55 Gęsia skórka 20:20 Kleszcz 20:40 X-Men 21:00 Spiderman 21:50 Oggy i karaluchy